Doctor Who Series/Virus Of The Devil
The fifth episode of the second series. A virus is going about and there is no cure, if you get the virus then you are dead but will anyone survive the virus? Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Game_Master Story “How is he?” Lidia asked looking to the Doctor of the ship. “Well your husband’s health is not getting any better, I’m afraid and the disease that he has is unknown to our world, it will be documented and the data could help save another life,” Doctor Frank Kirby said to Lidia who looked far way at that moment. “Oh,” Lidia replied having had hope for many days that her husband could get better. “I know this must be hard to hear but at this time you must not despair, we still have a ship to pilot to Earth,” Doctor Frank smiled as Lidia’s eyes began to take on an angry expression. “My husband is just a statistic to you, he means nothing and when he is dead you are just going to rip him open to try to discover something that may not be curable,” Lidia shouted. “We should move to my office, that is where you can express any concerns that you may have,” Doctor Frank gestured for Lidia to leave the room as they both went out. “Okay then but we better alert the other members of the ship,” Lidia warned him as Doctor Frank nodded. “They will be alerted,” Doctor Frank promised as they gone out of the room. The patient was still but then a machine started to beep loudly as the patient’s fingers started to twitch slightly. The Doctor was in an awkward moment between Maria and Tom as he pulled a lever as Maria collapsed. “Maria,” Tom shouted running towards her. “I have temporarily made her unconscious, we want to avoid this awkward moment with another adventure,” the Doctor smiled. “Maria won’t just forget about this,” Tom said walking about the room. “I could make her but that would mean temporarily disabling her brain which if left too long would kill her,” the Doctor said as Maria awoke as the TARDIS stopped. “Where are we?” Tom asked. “Earth, Ukraine, March 2014 where there is civil unrest and the country is under threat, the prime minister refused to go to the EU and a rebellion sparked and now there is a threat from Russian troops and World War 3 could commence at any moment,” the Doctor smiled as he opened the TARDIS doors. “That is not Earth, well as I hear of it,” Maria commented. “Me neither,” Tom said looking around as the Doctor went out closely followed by Maria and Tom. “A spaceship it seems, we might as well investigate,” the Doctor said. “We could just go back into the TARDIS and redo the coordinates,” Maria said. “The TARDIS has brought us here for a reason,” the Doctor told them as they heard alarms starting to go off. “Intruders in section 3B, could all please units report to area 3B,” something shouted all around the ship as they heard footsteps. “Hands up,” a man shouted as several others joined him all with their guns raised up. “Guns down, I am just an engineer with my two assistants Tom and Maria,” the Doctor pulled out his psychic paper and showed them. “What is your name then sir?” The man asked looking around to the others. “I am the Doctor, and yours?” The Doctor asked as their guns lowered. “Freddy, and the blue one is Tankoon with the other three being humans called Sophie, Gilly and David,” Freddy said pointing around. “Frolodian,” the Doctor smiled looking to Tankoon who grinned. “How did you know of my species? They have been lost in space and time,” Tankoon asked curiously. “Because you are left, one of the last of a species that suffered in the Time War and were close to extinction but there were survivors,” the Doctor smiled seeing Tankoon looking shocked as Freddy started to walk away. “If you are a Doctor and an engineer then you could be a valuable asset to our team, we are trying to get back to Earth but some virus has taken one of our crew so we need new recruits,” Freddy said as they started to follow him. “What virus?” Maria asked. “Nobody knows, that is the thing,” Sophie answered. “I feel sorry for anybody who has to morn that person; did they have any relatives aboard?” Maria asked. “The man called Felps has a wife called Lidia who is probably arguing with Doctor Frank Kirby,” Gilly smiled as they stopped at a room seeing an empty bed. “Doctor Frank Kirby,” Freddy shouted banging at the Doctor’s door as they heard two voices stop at footsteps quickly heading towards the door which then opened. “What is the matter?” Doctor Frank asked opening the door for them all to come in. “Well patient Felps has gone missing, have you moved his body or anything?” Freddy asked. “I left his body, this is impossible,” Doctor Frank left. “Could he have awoken from the dead?” Lidia asked with hope. “Impossible,” Doctor Frank nodded his head as the Doctor stepped forward. “Explain the symptoms,” the Doctor requested. “I am a genius if I do not know what it is then I doubt you would know, we know it causes glowing red eyes and a tendency of getting violent to the point that he was unable to work,” Doctor Frank said as the Doctor thought for a moment. “Well I am called the Doctor and these are my two assistants, Tom and Maria and I think your mysterious illness is called Santio Orlova disease, named after the creator,” the Doctor smiled as Doctor Frank looked shocked. “Is there a cure?” Lidia asked jumping up quickly as she ran to where the Doctor was full of hope. “No, you may experience dizziness and then a mild headache followed by vomiting and then red eyes with an angry mood and then death,” the Doctor smiled. “We called it the Devil’s virus, sounds better than your name,” Gilly said as the Doctor turned to her. “Very cool name,” the Doctor smiled pointing to Gilly as she chuckled at the old man. “Is it contagious?” Maria asked looking frightened. “Highly, has anyone else experienced any of these symptoms?” The Doctor asked looking around as they nodded. “Where do you think the alien virus creature could have gotten too?” Tom asked. “That is my husband you are talking about,” Lidia said with anguish. “No anymore,” the Doctor said as they started to move around the ship. “Are you okay?” Gilly asked Sophie who had stopped momentarily. “Yes I am,” Sophie smiled. “We have got to kill the host of the virus,” Doctor Frank suggested. “I am afraid that is the only option,” the Doctor hung his head looking towards Lidia who looked afraid. “Please, we can keep him alive just help him Doctor,” Lidia pleaded looking desperately towards everyone. “I will try-,” Doctor Frank started. “I don’t mean you, I mean the smart Doctor,” Lidia said looking to the Doctor as Doctor Frank looked sad. “Sorry, there is no way of bringing your husband back, he is dead and we cannot change that,” the Doctor looked sad as he saw Lidia was broken on the inside as they heard something. “Did you hear that?” Sophie asked as they started moving out towards the sound that they heard. “What is happening?” Freddy asked as he pulled out a device. “What is that device?” Tom asked looking curiously at it. “Camera tracker, it can track all movements on this ship but I cannot rewind so I cannot see how he came back to life,” Freddy explained as they kept on moving towards the sound. “Pass,” the Doctor ordered as they heard something fall from behind. “Sophie,” Gilly said as Lidia ran to pick her up as the Doctor wondered about Sophie and if she was okay. “Is there anything I could do to help?” Lidia asked clearly suppressing tears. “Not for now but I will call,” the Doctor smiled as Lidia tried to have a little smile but it faded within a second and turned back over seconds. “Are you okay?” Doctor Frank asked Sophie. “Yes, just a bit of dizziness,” Sophie smiled as they all looked shocked. “The virus is inside her,” Gilly said frightened as Tom raised his gun. “Don’t shoot,” Maria begged as the Doctor looked down. “I’m going to die,” Sophie said as she looked shocked. “I said the disease is contagious, so get away from her,” the Doctor shouted as everyone ran away from Sophie and towards the Doctor. “Please don’t leave me I need you, I cannot be alone,” Sophie’s eyes pleaded with them as she put her hand towards her head. “Mild headache?” The Doctor asked as Sophie nodded. “How quick will this thing overtake me?” Sophie asked frightened. “Well it varies sometimes a few days and at other times within minutes, this strand will take,” the Doctor then scanned Sophie from a distance “within minutes,” he shuddered as Sophie looked scared. “No I won’t-,” Sophie then threw up as vile green vomit was everywhere with clear brown bits in it. “You already are dying,” the Doctor said looking with empathy towards. “Help her, you are the smart one,” Doctor Frank shouted looking frustrated. “Calm down Doctor Frank,” Lidia ordered. “Sorry, I just want everyone to be safe and clearly the only man capable of that is the Doctor,” Doctor Frank marched away frustrated. “Where are you going?” Maria asked. “To try to find a cure, I want to be useful not watching people die,” Doctor Frank shouted back as he walked away from the others as they all looked to Sophie. “Are the warning alert lights still on?” Sophie asked. “No, why?” Tom asked. “Because everything is going red,” Sophie said turning around to face them revealing that she had red eyes. “That is horrible,” Gilly said looking afraid. “Can you fix her?” Maria asked. “I have said no repeatedly,” the Doctor said as he started to move followed by the rest. “Sophie, stay here, you don’t want anybody else to die,” the Doctor smiled. “Sure thing,” Sophie sobbed as they heard a loud sound again as Lidia walked away. “What are you doing?” The Doctor asked. “Going to Doctor Frank, I might be able to cheer him up,” Lidia smiled as the others went off. “Use the camera tracker then,” Freddy urged him as they saw a movement. “There,” Tom said pointing to a camera as he reloaded his gun. “Get ready to shoot, the first being you see you will need to shoot,” the Doctor urged. “Any other advice?” Gilly asked. “Not yet, stay away from the red eyed creatures,” the Doctor ordered as they stopped seeing themselves in the camera that the thing had moved past. Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump. They heard it go four times. “Sure that is just a coincidence,” the Doctor said shocked. “Four times,” Maria pondered “I swear I remember one of your stories mentioning that,” Maria said curiously. “I did, but we cannot go into that right now,” the Doctor told Maria as they saw something suddenly appear with red eyes glaring. “You will be added,” the beast said in an impossibly deep voice. “Never,” the Doctor shouted as he waved his sonic about. “What did you do?” Gilly asked as they started running. “Temporarily put it off but it only works once per individual,” the Doctor said as he led from the front. “Where to?” Tom asked. “How dare they let me die,” they heard Sophie shouting. “We need to get back to the lab but not that way,” the Doctor said pointing towards the direction in which Sophie was in. “Are there any other ways to get to Doctor Frank’s lab?” The Doctor asked. “This way,” Freddy said as everyone started following him as they ran. Two pairs of footsteps could now be heard running down the hall behind them. “They are both coming, guns ready,” the Doctor said as they continued to run “but no shooting until we see how far the Doctor has gotten with his cure,” the Doctor told Tom as they heard a scream from straight ahead as they turned a corner and saw Lidia on the floor. “She collapsed, I am so sorry,” Doctor Frank said as they saw a red mixture in his hand. “What is that in your hand?” The Doctor asked. “My first attempt at a cure, I was just about to test it out,” Doctor Frank smiled as the Doctor saw several more red beakers. “Why?” The Doctor asked Doctor Frank as Felps and Sophie had arrived. “Should I shoot them?” Tom asked. “Yes,” the Doctor said as Tom shot both of them as they gone down. “I am helping her,” Doctor Frank smiled as he gone towards Lidia. “She has red marks around her mouth all ready and there are many red beakers that I can see and you could not have produced that many in such a short amount of time,” the Doctor said as Doctor Frank looked angry. “The smart one wins again,” Doctor Frank began clapping. “But why would you kill all these innocent people?” The Doctor asked. “The ship is already getting ready for landing, I can do it by myself from here and the profits are split evenly so if I can be the last member left then I would get the full profits and be able to live an easy life,” Doctor Frank laughed as they heard a shot. “I had to,” Tom muttered. “I still have a bit of strength,” Doctor Frank smiled as he threw the flask with red liquid in it at them. “No,” Gilly shouted jumping in front of the flask as it smashed into her. “Gilly,” Lidia said weakly from the floor with the virus inside her. “Shoot me,” Gilly told them. “No,” Freddy said defiantly. “I will kill you all if you don’t,” Gilly said as Tom pointed his gun. “Last words?” Tom asked. “Goodbye,” Gilly smiled as Tom pressed the trigger. The Doctor hung his head as they went towards Lidia. “It is my turn,” Lidia said as they all looked round. “Where is Tankoon?” The Doctor asked. “Tankoon often disappears when he is scared,” Freddy said as they suddenly heard footsteps as something blue started to reappear. “How did I forget that?” The Doctor asked as he saw Lidia’s scared expression. “My turn for death to turn to me and my last words have to be, see you soon Gilly, Sophie and my beloved Felps,” Lidia smiled as Tom shot her a few times. “We are about to land,” Freddy said. “Luckily Doctor Frank did not get a chance to spread that virus to the outside world, and the virus must be discovered by someone else as well,” the Doctor said looking around as Freddy landed the ship. They then went towards the exit as they went out of the ship. “Now we can get back to what we do best, not being on a ship,” Freddy smiled as they all chuckled. “The Doctor, Maria, Tom, Tankoon, Freddy, we are the ones that lived,” the Doctor smiled. “You were not really technicians were you?” Tankoon asked as the Doctor, Maria and Tom went back into the ship. They watched as people gone around Tankoon and Freddy who were smiling. The Doctor smiled as he went into the ship with the others as they looked up to the TARDIS. “A new adventure,” Maria said. “Can I kill less people this time?” Tom asked. “Fine but this time you will have fun,” the Doctor said remembering all the death and turmoil of today as he gone into the TARDIS, ready for the next adventure that they would embark upon. On Terrimus, Tankoon and Freddy continued to smile as a young boy noticed something; he saw a flash of red in Tankoon’s eyes, even just for a moment as people crowded round them. Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor